


In The Event That You Answer The Door

by RichardGraysonPercyJackson



Series: The Acrobat and The Mercenary [80]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Angry Slade Wilson, Arguments, Fighting, M/M, Protective Slade Wilson, Some Humor, past Slade Wilson/Adeline Kane Wilson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:47:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25243378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RichardGraysonPercyJackson/pseuds/RichardGraysonPercyJackson
Summary: Slade requests that he always been the one to answer the door when he's home, then he picks a fight with their visitor
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Slade Wilson
Series: The Acrobat and The Mercenary [80]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1323779
Comments: 15
Kudos: 301





	In The Event That You Answer The Door

“Richard, may I talk to you?”

Dick frowned, looking up from his phone and looking over at Slade who was seated in the chair across from the couch where Dick was sprawled across.

“Sure?” he replied. “Am I in trouble?”

Slade grinned, gaze still on his book in hand as he replied, “Should you be?”

“Uh, no?”

“Are you asking?”

“No?”

Slade chuckled, closing his book and setting it to the side as he looked up at Dick.

“You’re not in trouble,” he told the slightly anxious acrobat.

“Oh, good. Not that I should have been in trouble, but...” Dick shook his head. “What’s up?”

“I wanted to make a request of you.”

“Sure.”

“I would prefer that I be the one to answer the door, in the event that someone comes knocking.”

Dick frowned. “Uh...why?”

Slade shifted, hesitating for a moment before he replied, “I have made a lot of enemies. The majority of people know Slade Wilson is Deathstroke.”

“Yeah?” understanding clicked instantly and Dick pushed himself up into a seated position, swinging his legs over the side of the couch to face Slade. “Oh.”

“I’ve only had one person come to the door knowing I lived there and she was harmless.” Slade grimaced at the reminder of his ex-wife screaming at him for his relationship with Dick during their earlier years a long five years ago. “But one day there might not be someone not so harmless. I don’t want you answering the door to someone who won’t hesitate to shoot you in the head to get to me.” 

He thinks of Joey, of what had been done to his son because of him and suddenly realizes how much danger he’s truly putting Dick in, just being married to him. It makes him feel sick but Dick is speaking before he can focus too much on the churning of his gut.

“That’s fine. It makes perfect sense, especially after…” Dick trailed off but Slade didn’t need him to finish speaking to know the acrobat was thinking about Joey too. “What about when you’re not here?”

“Tell them you don’t know a Slade Wilson, that I don’t live here,” Slade replied. “In the event they keep insisting, give them an address for my Bludhaven safehouse and as soon as they’re gone, call me.”

“Alright.”

Slade nodded for a moment before asking, “Would it be too much to ask if you carried a gun with you while answering the door?”

“Yes.”

“I suspected as much,” Slade mused, allowing himself a small smile even as the sudden image of Dick being shot in their living room flooded his mind. He sucked in a small breath before clasping his hands together in his lap. “I would like to keep a gun by the door though. Just in case. That way if something does happen, you at least have a weapon nearby. I’m not asking you to kill, just-”

“You’d feel safer if I had a close way to defend myself.”

“Yes.”

“Okay. I won’t kill them though.”

“I’m not asking you to.”

Dick smiled before tilting his head to the side and asking, “How long have you been thinking about this?”

 _Five years._ “Not long, a few days.”

Dick raised an eyebrow but Slade stayed still and kept his gaze even despite knowing the acrobat already knew damn well he was lying. 

“Right,” Dick said slowly instead of calling him out on it. “Okay, that’s fine. I don’t mind letting you answer the door.”

Slade smiled, something settling in his chest at that. “Good. Thank you.”

……………………………….

One Month Later

“Slade, there’s someone at the door!” Dick called, listening for the mercenary and sighing when he heard the man in the shower. Knowing Slade hadn’t heard his call - let alone the knock on the door - Dick pushed himself up and headed over to the front door, answering it and finding himself face to face with a woman who looked to be in her sixties or seventies.

“I’m looking for Slade Wilson.”

“I’m sorry,” Dick said with a smile. “I don’t know who that is, I think you have the wrong place.”

“I don’t, Nightwing,” the woman said firmly, freezing Dick’s blood in his veins because Slade hadn’t told him what to do if someone came asking for Slade who knew Dick was Nightwing. “I need to talk to Wilson. Where is he?”

“He’s not here.”

“Did he tell you to say that?” the woman shook her head. “Controlling bastard,” she muttered.

“I can-”

“Leave him alone, Adeline.”

Dick backed up, looking over to find Slade approaching with anger in his eye, dressed in a pair of sweatpants and hair loose and damp on his shoulders. In the years they’d been married, he’d seen Slade angry many, many times.

But that had been as Deathstroke. With the mask and weapons and armor, when he was supposed to be scary. But in the years they’d been married, Dick had never seen Slade angry as _Slade_.

For the first time since he was a kid, he actually found himself afraid of the mercenary.

“I need to talk to you,” the woman said, unfazed by Slade’s evident anger.

“I don’t care,” the mercenary said firmly. “If it’s that important, call me.”

“I did. You ignored me.”

Slade grinned. But it wasn’t a nice smile and instead was a dark, violent leer. “Hm. What a shame.”

The woman scowled, fury in her eyes. “Listen here, you son of a-”

Dick turned and quickly slipped back to the bedroom as they started arguing loudly. Neither Slade nor Adeline noticed.

…………………………….

They yelled at each other for a solid three hours and Dick only knew they stopped because he got a text from Slade reading ‘ _where are you?’_

Where Dick was was in Gotham at the manor which he sent a quick reply to Slade.

“Adeline Kane is Slade’s ex-wife,” Tim said, looking up from his laptop at Dick. “She was his superior in the military.”

“Of course he married his superior,” Jason muttered. “He totally seems like the type.”

Dick nodded, glancing down when his phone vibrated with another text. ‘ _Come home?’_

“So you think she was Adeline then?” Dick asked, not bothering to text Slade back for the moment.

“Probably.”

Dick hummed before turning back to his phone. _‘Heading out’_

……………………………………..

“I apologize,” Slade said once Dick had walked in the door and taken off his shoes. “I often forget how infuriating she can be.”

“She’s your ex-wife?”

“Unfortunately.”

“What did she want?”

“To pick a fight about me getting married to ‘a literal child’.”

Dick frowned. “I’m twenty-seven.”

“And I’m seventy-two,” Slade reminded him. “In comparison, you are a child. You’re also as old as our eldest was.”

Dick blinked. “Does she know Grant is dead?”

“I don’t know and personally don’t care,” Slade replied. “But still, I apologize for falling back into old habits with her.”

“Is this going to be a thing, her just showing up to pick fights?”

“I should hope not.”

Dick shrugged. “Let me know in advance, Jason wants to come watch.”

Slade rolled his eye. “Of course he does.”

“He said you can come watch him fight with Bruce.”

“Of course he did.”

**Author's Note:**

> let me know your thoughts!


End file.
